homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060716- Putting on the Big Boy Pants
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 18:00 -- AT: hey uuh howre you doing? AG: Oh hellδ Aαishα AG: I'm dδiηg fiηe AG: Just reαlly wαitiηg αrδuηd is αll, siηce its αll thαt I cαη dδ AT: mmm i was hoping we could have everyone still active... AT: i was really.. ack i wanted to try reviving nyarla not this AG: I dδη't kηδw hδw thiηgs will gδ dδwη, if I αm cδηfiηed here δr δther AG: But perhαps this will be gδδd, I meαη, hαviηg αt leαst δηe mδre αctive Time plαyer cδuld bee α bδδη AT: ugh i guess i wouldnt call our seer active AT: an active pain in the ass maybe AT: we're out a marginally competent player now if AT: he fucks up AT: i will end him myself AT: or lorcan will i think she said that AG: I αm very much certαiη thαt Lδrcαη is very iηteηt δη rectifyiηg αηy mistαkes Nyαrlα iηteηds δη mαkiηg AG: I αm sδrry thαt I hαd put yδu iη such α pδsitiδη AG: I reαlly cδuld ηδt let yδu try tδ sαcrifice yδurself AT: oh sorry i got lost in my thoughts um.. AT: well everyone seems to think im really that important im not sure why anymore tho AT: its been made pretty clear to me that most think the hemospectrum is bullshit so i mean.. i was just born into a role anyone could theoritically take from me AG: Just my luck, I gδ frδm tαlkiηg tδ δηe persδη whδ's hδpeless tδ αηδther.. AG: Aαishα, yδu αre ηeeded AG: Yδu ηeed tδ stαy αlive AG: if ηδt fδr yδur pδsitiδη iη sδciety, but fδr whδ yδu αre AG: Dδ yδu uηderstαηd, Aαishα? AT: sorry.. not really tho AT: it's kinda hard not to feel helpless in the face of all AT: this AT: regardless of what anyone says AG: Aηd thαts αlmδst exαctly whαt Arty kept sαyiηg AG: But we αreη't exαctly δut δf luck here, ηδt just yet AG: Fδr fucks sαke, why dδes it seem like myself, the δηe literαlly δη life αηd liηe here, is the δηly δηe tryiηg tδ hδld δηtδ hδpe here AG: I αm literαlly teαriηg my hαirs δut here, yδu αll αre gδiηg tδ mαke me gδ bαld AT: okay AT: has arty had to deal with terrors AT: and metaphorically getting slam dunked by a twink AT: on multiple occasions AT: like i think i have the high score here AG: Thαt dδesη't chαηge the fαct thαt everyδηe else hαs hαd shit experieηces AG: Yδu αre tryiηg tδ justify yδur δwη αgαiηst δthers tδ shδw hδw yδu αre wδrthless αηd hδpeless AG: but thαt dδesηt hαve tδ be the cαse here AG: Tδ keep δηtδ hδpe is whαt we shδuld be dδiηg, ηδt resδrtiηg tδ giviηg up AG: The mδre we resδrt tδ thiηkiηg αηyδηe here is useless δr ηδt ηeeded, is the further we pull δurselves αpαrt AT: ... AG: We stαy tδgether, we mαke it thrδugh this αll tδgether AG: αηd myself puttiηg my lives δη the liηe is me tryiηg tδ sαlvαge whαtever δf thαt I cαη AG: Becαuse eveη if I fαil iη my hδpe δf Nyαrlα, αηd my lives αre fδrfeit, I kηδw thαt I did my dαmη best tδ keep this grδup αlive AG: Fuck AT: you have a lot more faith than i do AT: haha i almost broke down at the thought of sacrificing myself for him again AT: sorry AG: Frδm this pδiηt δη, ηδ mδre secδηd chαηces, ηδ mδre sαcrifices AG: αηd ηδ mδre fuckiηg terrδr deαls AG: We mαke thrδugh this shit tδgether AG: ηδt rely δη sδme bullshit hδrrδr terrδrs frδm the furthest reαches δf fuckiηg ηδwhere AT: ... ppfft AT: i mean we shouldnt need to anymore AT: i'd just have rathered my mates - him not to go through the same shit i did AT: ... why does he always get stuck in thea rchives AG: Mαybe its where his cαlliηg is AG: perhαps he wαs ηever meαηt fδr this kiηd δf sδciαl iηterαctiδη hiηgiηg δη αll δur lives αηd δur very δwη futures AT: haha AG: Becαuse he seems pretty bαd αt thαt whδle "trustiηg δthers" regαrd AT: he said i never supported him AG: He αlsδ sαid thαt he wαsη't gδiηg tδ die AG: αηd thαt stαtemeηt turηed δut wrδηg AG: twice AT: hahahha that's true!! AG: Nyαrlα hαs the tδηgue δf α busiηess trδll, his stαtemeηts αre fδr his δwη persδηαl gαiη AG: I'm sδrry Aαishα, he dδesη't quite hαrbδr trust δf δthers very well AT: obviously AT: if he's going to say all that to me.. after everything AT: i cant even remember everything i just remember that it all meant nothing to him AG: I'm αlmδst certαiη δηe δf the few peδple he αctuαlly did hδld sδme trust δf wαs myself, αηd thαts simply becαuse i weαr my blδδdpusher δη my sleeve AT: he said he trusted me at one point but i was always afraid to talk to him AT: because he'd get mad and he'd shut down and then he WOULDNT trust me AT: like with ari AT: and with bothwell and you kno what i guess he probably gets to say i told you so with bothwell AT: so whatever AG: Nyαrlα is α trδll thαt keeps α sight ηugget δη thδse he tαlks tδ αηd δηe behiηd him, he is suspiciδus δf thiηgs tδ ηδt be suspiciδus δf AT: he's made that quite clear AG: I hδpe thαt I αm ηδt upsettiηg yδu Aαishα, I've sαid quite α few thiηgs AT: no it AT: it feels better to talk to someone outsid eof lorrea she's a great moirail AT: but she already had a history so i've been worried we're all... biased AT: against him AT: that maybe i should apologize :( AG: Befδre αll δf this I hαd αlmδst ηδ histδry with Aesδηα, everythiηg mδre I leαrη αbδut him just shδws δff mδre δf his true chαrαcter AG: He's ηδt α terrible persδη, just his lδyαlties αre split iη αll the wrδηg wαys AG: αηd if αηythiηg, he shδuld αppδlδgize AG: yδu've gδηe thrδugh thiηgs thαt he hαsη't, αηd yet he pαiηts himself the victim AT: ... AT: it makes me mad AG: Thαts well eηδugh uηderstαηdαble AT: because i was always telling him i forgave him and all he can tell me is that it haunts him... he tried to break up with me because of it htats not... what i wanted AT: ugh AT: im sorry to unload all this on you AG: Nδ its perfectly fiηe, Aαishα AG: I hαve ηδthiηg else but tδ listeη, αηywαys AG: αηd I αm αlwαys williηg tδ listeη AT: thank you... i really hope this is worth it AT: but i really dont want to talk to him to even hassle him about it AT: oh uh AT: if you talk to lorcan before me can you let her kno that if nyarla messages me he mght be redirected to her? AG: Oh, uh yes AG: I cαη dδ thαt AT: thanks AG: Nδt α prδblem AT: i uh gotta go AT: but i'll troll you later? AG: Fαir eηδugh AG: Fαrewell Aαishα, be well AT: bye eribus and.. AT: thanks again AG: Its ηδt α prδblem AG: Aηytime... AG: Gδδdbye -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:02 -- Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha